


Witch hunt? Werewolf hunt.

by justoneofthequeers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Time Travel, Vaginal Sex, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 22:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20646326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justoneofthequeers/pseuds/justoneofthequeers
Summary: A witch from the past summons Dean Winchester to aid her in saving the townsfolk from a murderous werewolf, saving her in the process from the townsfolk. Sparks fly as the two are instantly attracted to each other.





	Witch hunt? Werewolf hunt.

“Ilasa viviala pereta salamanu balata das acaro odazodi busada od belioraxa balita: das Inusi caosaji lusadanu emoda das ome od taliobe darlapa iehe ilasa mada zodilodarepe.”   
Katherine wore a black dress with a flowing bohemian skirt and tight bodice so her breasts pushed up, her dark curly hair was pulled back but as she spoke the loose curls fell into her face. She was worried, but remained calm as she heard the horses and crowd drawing closer, the shouts became more distinct…  
“Witch!”   
“You’re going to burn, witch!”  
She grabbed her dagger and ran it across her forearm letting the blood drip into the bowl of herbs and stones. The last ingredient for the spell was her own blood. She spoke the final words, “Zodacare od zodamaranu. Odo ciacle qaa zodoreje lape zodiredo noco mada hoathahe Saitan.”

Dean was sitting in front of a laptop while Sam walked in with a bag of food from the corner store, Dean grabbed the bag and looked at what Sam brought, and looked disappointed.   
“Man, where’s my freakin’ pie? Like seriously, every single time.”   
Dean pushed the bag of food forward on the table in disappointment while Sam just shrugged. Dean let it go and went on,  
“Well, I think we may have a case. Tahoe. Some kid went psycho on his friends, tried to eat them.”   
Sam looked distracted by his phone, but nodded and agreed to go.   
“Sure, it’s a long drive we should probably head out.”  
“Way ahead of you, while you were out I packed our bags.”   
Sam and Dean left the bunker, jumped into the Impala, and drove into the sunset.   
“Yeah, darlin' / Gonna make it happen / Take the world in a love embrace.”   
Dean sang along with the radio, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel when in the middle of Nowhere, MO and mid-sentence he disappeared, the Impala careened to the side, Sam panicked grabbing the wheel, but he was too late. The car crashed into a tree, leaving Sam unconscious. 

“What the hell!” Dean spun around to see he was in a dimly lit log cabin. The room was sparse, and the furniture crude. In the corner lay a small pile of straw with a blanket on top, next to that was a small table with a single chair, and a beautiful woman standing over…   
“What are you?!” Dean shouted angrily as Katherine just stood there.   
“I’m…”   
Suddenly there was a banging on the door and an orange glow outside.   
“I’m sorry. But I needed help. I’ll explain everything, but please help me.”   
“No freakin’ way! Not until you tell me what the hell is going on.”   
“I practice the art of witchcraft. These men think I killed three boys. But my practice is good, I only do good. I knew I could never convince them, so I used a spell to summon help. And now we are here, wasting our time arguing.” The banging and shouting went quiet. “Here, we can leave here.” She threw the bowl, three jars, and a dagger into a sack, jumped on top of the table and pushed up, she then turned and held her hand out. In a split decision Dean stepped forward, and onto the table. He hoisted her up then pulled himself onto the roof.   
“Stay low” she warned right when he could see the crowd below circling the house with torches.   
“BURN THE WITCH!” At that moment, torches were thrown from below, one landing dangerously close to Dean’s feet. Katherine moved gracefully as she jumped to grab the branch of the tree above and pull herself up, she then ran across the branch and to the other side, Dean had no choice but to follow. They climbed through the trees until they reached the end of the forest.   
“Come, there is one who is sympathetic, we can go there.” They jumped to the ground where Katherine took his hand. She walked ahead of him, rushing and looking around.   
“They didn’t follow us.” Dean was trying to reassure her, but his words fell flat.   
“I’m not concerned about them. And it’s not them I brought you here for.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“The boys. I told you I didn’t kill them. But someone, or something did. I need your help finding this thing is, and killing it.”   
Dean followed behind in silence until they arrived at a small cottage where Katherine knocked quietly. The door opened and a small older woman peaked through.  
Her voice was raspy, “Who’s the stranger?”   
Katherine looked at Dean, “I… don’t know. I’m sorry. It hadn’t even crossed my mind.”  
With his trademark charming smile Dean reached a hand out, “Dean Winchester.”   
Both women were taken aback by the outstretched hand, men greeted other men this way, not women. But Katherine extended her hand taking Dean’s hand in hers, “I’m Katherine. This is Mary.” Mary opened the door letting Dean and Katherine in.   
The room was as bare as Katherine’s, although this one had a few more jars of herbs and the table held two chairs.   
“So you said some boys were killed, what happened?”  
“It began four months ago. On the eve of the full moon. The boys all lived on farms, they attend to the animals. The first boy was found at the edge of the woods, his heart was missing from his chest. He had scratches all over his body. The second boy was found by the creek, in exactly the same way. The third boy… well he was found on my doorstep, but he still had his heart. I took him in, but I heard heavy breathing outside. I tended to the boys wounds, and returned him home the next morning. The following night he was found with his heart missing while laying in his own bed. They blame the deaths on me, but all I did was try to help.” Dean couldn’t help but think about how cute Katherine looked pacing across the room, she held her hands together in front of her until she absentmindedly scratched her head, the soft curls of her hair cascading down her face. It took effort for Dean to listen.  
“It sounds like you have a werewolf problem.” Both women looked at each other.   
“Of course it’s a werewolf, that’s why you’re here. To hunt it.” Katherine was serious.   
“Do you have any silver blades or bullets? I left mine at home.” Mary swept away some dirt to reveal an opening in her floor where she pulled out a silver dagger and held it out towards Dean.   
“Here. Tomorrow is the night of the full moon. While you are here, the barn is just as safe, why don’t the two of you sleep in the loft for the night.” With that Katherine had her things and was at the door, Dean followed her.   
The only way up to the loft was a straight ladder, this was helpful when considering there was a werewolf on the loose. Katherine climbed up first. Dean looked up at her bottom as she swayed back and forth hypnotizing him, he could feel himself getting hard. The thought of running his fingers through her hair while he buried his face in her breasts was almost overwhelming, he was definitely hard now.   
“I’m sorry, I know it’s not proper, but I cannot sleep in my only dress, do you mind turning around for a moment?” She had swayed her hips a little extra climbing up the ladder, he was so handsome. She wanted to feel his body, to take him in her hand, but a proper lady isn’t supposed to want this, then again, when was she ever a proper lady? She made up an excuse to take her dress off watching him turn obediently. She tried to loosen the ribbon on her bodice, but it wasn’t budging.   
“Dean, I’m very sorry, but may I ask for some personal assistance? I can’t seem to…” Her voice trailed off and Dean walked over. He fumbled with the knots for a moment before he was loosening the ribbons. Katherine decided to throw caution into the wind, and without asking him to turn, she continued to undress in front of him, revealing her naked body.   
“From the moment you showed up, I have wanted to kiss you, to touch you, to have you.” His voice was low and filled with desire.  
Dean took a step forward putting one hand on the back of her neck and the other on her hip. His lips met hers. They laid down on a blanket together, Katherine helping to remove Dean’s pants until he too was naked. His manhood looked perfect, and she reached down to take him in her mouth. She grabbed the base of his cock while she ran her tongue along the side, she then moved rhythmically, while Dean reached to touch her. He finally grabbed and massaged her breast.   
“Hey,” His voice was quiet, “it’s your turn.” Dean sat up and had Katherine lay on her back. Skillfully he massaged her gently, then he ran his tongue up her wetness to the most sensitive part. From here he sucked and nibbled then teased with his tongue, for a moment he went from her wetness to having her breast in his mouth, then back to her wetness. From here he could easily grab her breasts gently massaging them. It wasn’t much longer before Katherine shuddered with pleasure. At the sign of pleasure from Katherine and the urgency they both felt, Dean moved on top sticking his hardness into her. It felt like he hadn’t had sex in ages it felt so good. He thrusted several times before Katherine took over and they rolled over so she was on top. With her hands on his chest, she moved her hips up and down alternating slow then fast when she felt herself shudder again with pleasure, a moment later Dean’s shudder followed. Both sweaty and tired, they fell asleep naked and in each other’s arms.   
When they woke the next morning Dean was watching Katherine sleep. But upon realizing they were both still naked, Katherine jumped on top again for another round.   
Dean snuck one last glance at Katherine’s curves as they both dressed. As they were getting ready to leave they heard voices outside, Dean reached for Katherine’s arm stopping her, and held his finger to his lips. He stepped towards the window to get a look, Katherine followed. They could see three men with their backs to them standing outside Mary’s home, as one stepped aside they finally saw Mary on her hands and knees. One of the men bent over to grab Mary by the chin, then grabbed his gun and shot her in the head. Katherine fell to the floor in sorrow. Dean watched as the men proceeded to burn Mary’s home down, then turn towards the barn.   
“We have to go. Look I’m sorry about Mary, but they’re coming this way, and they’re just men. We have to leave.” Dean helped Katherine up, taking her bag from her. They hurried out the back of the barn and into the woods.   
“You never told me how you knew it was a werewolf.”  
“We did a spell to find the person responsible for the murders, which led us to the center of the wood. We saw him. The man turned into a wolf right before our own eyes. We almost couldn’t believe it. We knew we had to do something, so we searched for help, which is how we found the spell that brought you here. Where are you from?”  
“Lawrence, Kansas.”  
“Kansas? I’ve never heard of it.”  
“I still can’t figure it out. I’ve time traveled before, but what year is it?”   
“Time travel?” Katherine looked confusingly at Dean. “It’s 1801.”  
“That’s why you haven’t heard of Kansas. I’m from the future.”   
Katherine paused confused for a moment before continuing on.   
“You’re not in Kansas anymore, but..." she blushed as she remembered how his tongue felt on her, "I suppose that is why you are so capable.”   
“I hunt things in the future. Monsters. Like your werewolf. Me and my brother Sam.”  
“Oh, you have a brother? I never had siblings. My mother died giving birth to me, and I had no father.”   
“Our mom died when we were pretty young. And our dad was gone a lot of the time. I took care of Sam a lot when we were younger. I still try to, but it’s hard.”  
“I’m sorry. We’re almost there. We should probably keep it down.”  
They walked a little further when Katherine climbed up a small hill and hid below the ledge, they both looked over.   
“He lives there.”  
The door opened, and a young child ran out, followed by a man. “Davey, get back here.” The man bellowed. The boy stopped and ran back to the man with his arms up. The man scooped the boy up and holding the boy, the man walked to the river’s edge.   
Katherine was shocked to see the boy. She hadn’t considered that there might be a child involved.   
“Is the boy a werewolf?” Katherine looked with a worried look on her face at Dean.   
“I don’t know. You can just tell. The silver will tell us. But that was the man right?”   
“Yes. That was him.”  
“Ok. We can’t just go in, we need to wait until he’d inside again.”  
The man and the boy finished washing up then went back to the house. Dean snuck up to the house while Katherine watched from the ledge. He knew there would be nowhere to hide once he was inside, so he decided to just rush in. He opened the door and ran in, dagger in hand. The man jumped to his feet, turned and growled, he manage to let out a plea, “Davey! Hide!”   
Dean and the man circled each other for a moment before Dean lunged with the knife, nicking the man’s arm. The man recoiled in pain and a steam came from the wound, this man was definitely a monster.   
“Why’d you kill the boys?”   
The man protested, “I didn’t kill any boys! I swear!”   
“There have been three werewolf deaths in the last three months, and you’re the only killer werewolf I see here.”   
The man fell to his knees. “I’m sorry. You’re right. It’s my fault.”  
The ease which the man confessed was too easy, and Dean knew something was wrong. He soon realized what it was.   
“You’re not the killer are you? Davey, where you hiding buddy? Come on out.”   
The boy appeared from the shadows.   
“Davey, did you kill those boys?” Davey looked down without saying a word. “It’s ok, you don’t want your dad to get hurt for something you did do you?”   
“I’m just so hungry all the time. Father had nothing to do with it. They were mean. They didn’t deserve to live.” The pain on the man’s face showed how guilty he felt, as if he had failed the boy.   
“Look, I know how mean kids can be. But you can’t go around killing people. I can’t let you do that.” Dean knew what he had to do, and took a step forward. The man stood with a determined look on his face.   
“I won’t let you touch him.”   
“I can’t let him go.”   
With that the man lunged at Dean. Dean moved aside catching a punch from the man in his side. Dean returned a punch to the man’s stomach, and the man kicked Dean, knocking the knife from his hand. Dean took a step back, looking at the knife. He took two steps forward and threw two punches at the man before getting punched back. Dean grabbed a chair and hit the man over the head then dove for the knife. He drove the knife into the man’s heart, “I’m sorry,” Dean whispered to the man. The boy was standing still looking on. Dean stood up, walked over to the boy, and drove the knife into the boys heart.   
Katherine sat in fear. When the door finally opened, she was afraid of what she might see. But there was Dean, looking beaten and bloody, but alive, holding a bloody dagger. She ran to him.   
“Is it over?” She asked.   
“Yeah. For now.”   
Katherine took the dagger from Dean and they walked in silence.  
“Dean… I suppose you’ll want to return home, to your brother.” Katherine tried to mask her disappointment.   
“Yeah. About that. How do I get back?”  
“I just need to do the spell again. And you’ll return.”   
“Your home is gone, and so is your friend. Where will you go?”  
“I hear there is land out west.”   
They continued in silence for some time, until they came to a clearing.   
“I think we can stop here.” Katherine kneeled on the ground pulling out the bowl and jars of herbs. Dean knelt down next to her.   
“Can you come with me?”  
“It wouldn’t work like that.”  
“I’m sorry you lost everything.”  
“On the contrary. I’ve gained a whole new world because of you.” Dean leaned over and kissed Katherine, first softly, then with growing urgency. Katherine pulled away. “Please don’t make this more difficult than it already is. She opened the first jar with tears in her eyes, and pulled one of the sprigs out, placing it in the bowl. She then opened the second jar, repeating her Enochian spell as she sprinkled what looked like ash into the bowl. She then grabbed her own dagger, cut her forearm, and finished the spell. With a flash, Katherine was alone. 

Dean felt a rush as he fell to ground on the side of the road. He could see what looked like skid marks and a tree with fresh marks from a recent accident. Dean pulled out his cell phone to find he had a message.   
“Hello Dean, this is the County Hospital, your brother has had an accident, he’s here at the hospital, please give us a call as soon as possible at 555-555-2323.”

“Thanks for the ride.” Dean shut the car door of the car a man had picked him up in. Dean walked into the hospital doors.   
“Can I help you?” The nurse behind the counter looked bored.  
“Yeah, my brother is here, Sam Winchester. What room?”   
“Hmm… here he is. Room 209. You should be able to see him now.”  
Dean walked into the room, with Sam lying in bed with tubes in his arm. Sam’s eyes fluttered open, and he whispered hoarsely, “Where did you go?” Dean smiled and replied, “it’s a long story, I’ll tell you about it when you’re out of here.”


End file.
